


Fluff

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

Bucky felt a pair of lips kissing his chest and neck. He let out a laugh and then a smile. Clint, his lover had a talented mouth. He slowly reached Bucky's face and kissed him on the lips.

Bucky put his arms around Clint. Clint shivered at the feel of metal on his skin.

Bucky peppered Clint's neck and face with wet kisses.

"Hmm..so good." groaned Clint.

Bucky smirked against Clint's skin and just pulled the archer tightly against his body.

"You taste so good, Clint." said Bucky.

Clint moaned as Bucky bit his neck.

"Maybe I will have you for breakfast." said Bucky.

"Please do." begged Clint.

"Oh, I will. But I am going to drag this out." said Bucky, pecking Clint on the lips.

"Tease." said Clint, smiling at his boyfriend.

Both were so in love with each other that others did not exist when they are together.

Clint snuggled in Bucky's chest.


End file.
